


An Algebra for Getting Your Shit on Straight

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [9]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, couples fighting so dont read that if you dont like that, robotic amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: It's the accidental words that can sting most.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: One Shot October [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 12





	An Algebra for Getting Your Shit on Straight

“Seriously?!” Badgerclops had come to the dojo, his face uncharacteristically puffy and red.

Mao Mao’s ears flicked, blinking back from his meditation, “Uhhh y’know it’s a bad idea to break a hero’s mediation—really important focus stuff.”

“Yeah whatever,” Badgerclops said, going back to the subject, “But ‘I guess I’ll leave the logistics stuff to BC if I feel like forgetting about it’?”

Rising the feline chuckled awkward, “Uh yeah, it’s a joke. C’mon! We do it all the time! Ribbing!”

The cyborg took a calmer approach, “So you’re not seeing a problem here? Like, you’re not seeing why that’s a little hurtful?”

Mao Mao scoffed, “Pssh, Badgerclops we know how you are about being….” he inhaled through his teeth as he snapped his index and thumb together, “Sensitive.”

Twisting around Badgerclops decided to leave, “Yeah and when it comes to being an insensitive jerk, the douchey apple doesn’t fall far from the golden armored douche tree.”

It was surprising how fast Mao Mao leaped and embedded his feet into Badgerclops’ shoulder, “You wanna take that back?”

“Hey Sensitive Mao, get off my BACK,” Mao Mao was thrown off at how hard Badgerclops could throw his body mass into getting Mao Mao off balance.

The feline snarled, instinctively gripping his sword handle, “I’m sensitive, I’m insensitive, which is it?!”

“IT’S WHATEVER MAKES YOU REALIZE YOU WERE WRONG!” roared Badgerclops.

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!” yelled Mao Mao back.

The robotic arm reached for the feline, “Then I’m gonna escort you out of my LIFE for awhile.”

“Don’t TOUCH!” In one fatal moment Mao Mao sliced into the metal, wires, and circuitry, splitting it in two.

Badgerclops looked more exasperated than hurt, “Aw wha—THAT WAS MY FRIGGIN ARM!” He slumped, “Ok whatever. You win, I guess. The Mao way.”

The feline looked at the golden blade in his hand, and in horror he saw what he had done. How does he make up for this, he thought.

Awkwardly, he approached the big badger, gently touching his face, “Hey shh shhh no no. C’mon. Talk to me.”

“Nah,” sighed Badgerclops.

Mao Mao gingerly collected the rest of the arm, moving to scratch the side of his chubby partner’s face, “No I was….” he genuinely thought back to what he said earlier, “Hmmm...yeah….that crack was...uh...mean...real mean know you as you are...”

“Yeah you think?!” huffed Badgerclops.

Mao Mao sighed, “How ‘bout you say something mean about my personal life back and we’ll call it even?”

The cyborg shook his head, “How about...” he gently leaned in to touch noses with the feline, “You come with me while I fix my arm and do that thing with your hand and my face, deal?”

A kiss, “Deal.”


End file.
